


Fourth Date Coffee Code

by erisgregory



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kurt and Adam's fourth date and Rachel has some troubling insider information for Kurt about the gay dating scene in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Date Coffee Code

"You've already been on three dates Kurt, that means something to a man like Adam," Rachel insisted for the twentieth time that night.

Kurt was getting exasperated, but a little part of him was also beginning to worry that maybe Rachel was right.

"Adam hasn't tried anything so far, Rachel; we only just kissed last week." That's right, he thought, just keep stating facts and she'll go away and you won't have to worry about this anymore.

"Of course he hasn't. He's a gentleman. But that doesn't mean he won't be expecting something tonight. It's the fourth date and everyone knows that means sex. He'll probably ask you back to his place for coffee and that's the code. For sex? This is New York, Kurt!" Rachel's eyebrows rose as though she were waiting for him to catch on to something important. He wasn't catching on.

"And you're gay," She prompted slowly as though speaking to someone very young.

"Oh my god, Rachel, I can't believe you just said that!" Kurt squawked. This was way out of control.

"Well? I have two gay dads so I know what I'm talking about. If you want to keep Adam around then you ought to at least know what he's expecting. If you aren't ready then you probably ought to say something." Rachel crossed her arms and waited, but Kurt was done. 

"You know I've been nervous enough about all of this; especially since... _everything_. Thanks for making it even harder!" Kurt didn't care that he was being childish at this point; he turned on his heel and headed back into his room. Not for the first time he wished he had an actual door to slam between them. 

When he flounced down on his bed and lay back he was hit with a wave of worry. What if Rachel really was right? On top of that, what if Kurt was okay with that? He'd always known that he wasn't a one night stand kind of a guy, but that wasn't what he had going with Adam. Adam was sweet and funny and seriously hot. It's not like Kurt hadn't thought about it. In fact sometimes it was all he thought about. It had been so long since... 

That wasn't the point. He wasn't about to have sex with anyone just to get off because he'd been without for a few months. Besides it wasn't really like that with Adam. They'd flirted and circled around each other for weeks until they both finally found they were out of excuses and started dating. Just three so far, but the constant texting and phone calls made it feel like there was a whole lot more going on than just a few casual dates. Time would tell, Kurt thought. Unless he needed to have it figured out by tonight. "Uhg!" he groaned and hid his face in his pillow.

Adam was right on time, eight o'clock, as they'd agreed. He said he had a surprise for Kurt that night, but after lots of badgering on Kurt's end, (because he needed to know what to wear!), Adam had explained that it was probably the sort of place Kurt would want to dress up a little bit for. Adam really didn't do much in the way of dressing up, but he looked amazing as he stepped in and pulled Kurt into a hug. He wore skinny purple jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, and a thin grey cardigan bunched at the sleeves that was so soft Kurt had to resist the urge to pet it. Kurt had fallen back on his old standard of black jeans and deep teal button down with a skinny black tie. He always worried about what he wore, but Adam never failed to compliment him and this night wasn't any different.  
"You look fantastic, Kurt," he pulled back from the hug and snagged one of Kurt's hands, spinning him so he could admire all of him while Kurt laughed, open and happy.

"So do you," Kurt told him. He looked edible, in fact. It made Kurt's heart skip a couple of beats. "Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" he asked.

Adam just grinned and shook his head. "Nope. Guess you'll just have to trust me!" he waggled his eyebrows for effect and Kurt just shook his head, laughing again. He trusted Adam; a lot, in fact.

Where they were heading turned out to be a jazz club, complete with low lighting, secluded booths, and a dance floor where couples twirled around the floor slowly. Kurt felt like he'd stepped back in time to some long forgotten speak easy. It was charming and unexpected and so very like Adam. Their fingers linked together and Kurt leaned in to whisper, "I love it!" Adam squeezed his hand with a pleased smile and led him over to their reserved seat in the far corner.

"I used to come here a lot because my best friend played the piano, but then she switched jobs and this isn't really the type of place that's a lot of fun to come to alone." Adam slid into the booth next to Kurt instead of across from him and it made his heart flutter. Kurt knew he was probably blushing, but maybe it wouldn't be too obvious in the dim light.

"Thanks for bringing me then, it's amazing, I didn't even know there were places like this." Kurt admitted; his eyes flicking sideways as Adam curled up next to him, completely unashamed to do so in public.

"I love that about this city," Adam admitted. "There's always something new to discover."

He winked and then pulled out a drink menu for them to look at, flipping it to the non alcoholic beverages and making suggestions of some of his favorites. Kurt ended up with an Apple Ginger Sparkler and Adam ordered an Apricot Julep, forgoing the chance to order alcohol even though Kurt wouldn't have minded. It was the little things like that Kurt noticed each time they were together; little things that meant Adam was thinking of him.

After their drinks came and they chatted a while about what had been going on at school and Vogue and Adam's spring plans for The Apples, Adam asked if he'd like to dance. It surprised Kurt just a little because he'd thought they were only there to listen and he wasn't really used to the chance...

Adam was taking in his expression and then he smiled softly. "We don't have to, but if you're worried about what any of these people are going to think, don't. It's a good crowd for the most part."

"It's not really that," Kurt told him, and really it wasn't that he wasn't okay being himself it was that he'd not really had a chance to since being in the city. He'd only had these few dates with Adam. The rest of his social life tended to circle around the NYADA crowd and whatever he and Rachel were up to. Romance was something he'd been going without.

Adam waited patiently, never pressing. Kurt wanted to tell him that, explain to him that dancing meant something to him, it had become a symbol of equality for him in high school and then... then he'd moved here and things had fallen apart. Of course Adam knew some of that, but the rest of it? Maybe that wasn't fourth date conversation. And he really did want to dance with Adam. So he held out his hand and Adam grinned brightly, leading him away from their table and onto the dance floor with the other couples.

The music died down to a soft background medley as the man that had been singing left the stage and a new singer took the stage. Kurt had to look twice because for a moment he'd sworn Beyonce was stepping up, but no, this woman was just a little bit older and somehow even more polished in her Nectarine drop waist gown, her long honey colored waves pinned back on one side with a glittering clip. As far as Kurt could tell she'd literally just walked out of a movie or better yet a Broadway show. She caught Kurt staring and her lips turned up on one side in a smile as the pianist took his seat.

"That's Lena Bell, you're going to love her," Adam whispered as he pulled Kurt closer.

Lena sang, Come Away With Me, and Kurt felt swept along by the caramel tones of her voice. He was sure he could listen to her forever and be happy. Adam smiled at him, his eyebrow quirking as though to say, 'see?' Kurt led Adam around slowly, the two of them moving closer and closer still until Adam was leaning against Kurt's shoulder, singing along softly in his ear, " _And I want to wake up with the rain falling on a tin roof while I'm safe there in your arms_..." Kurt didn't want the song to ever end. 

After that they stayed on the dance floor, Lena's voice and the music behind it wrapping them up in a cocoon of warmth until Kurt forgot everything else. Here in Adam's arms he felt good, and safe. He felt warm and there was something in his chest, something that he thought was probably hope. Adam gave him hope and he wanted to always remember this night. It was glorious and sweet and so romantic. 

They danced until they were thirsty and were forced back to their table where they ordered more drinks. Kurt found himself pulling Adam close for a desperate kiss that went on and on and on. At some point they both had to agree that it was late and they really ought to be getting on home, or at least moving on since the place was more than half empty and would be closing soon. Kurt hated to go; the last strains of Stardust were still playing through his mind as they stepped out into the cool night. Adam pulled him close outside, asking him softly if he wanted to come back to his place for coffee.

 _Coffee_.

That was it then; that was the code. Adam was asking him back to his place for sex and Kurt needed to decide how he was going to handle it. He'd been so swept up in the sweetness and joy of the evening that he'd completely forgotten everything Rachel had told him!

"Kurt?" Adam asked, shaking him back to the moment. Right he wanted an answer. "I know it's late, if you're ready to go home, I'll understand."

Kurt really wasn't ready to go home. In fact he'd be quite content to get back to where they'd left off in the club just now, so he was torn. The words were out of his mouth before he could even be sure what they were going to be. "No, coffee sounds great," he grinned a little nervously and Adam leaned in close again, smiling in return. Kurt thought maybe he was going to kiss him again but instead he whispered. "Great." Then he turned to hail a cab. 

The cab ride was mostly quiet. Adam tucked his arm through Kurt's, and they leaned into one another, exchanging smiles and sideways glances. Even in the quiet, Adam was attentive, squeezing at Kurt's arm gently, running his fingers down Kurt's tie, just little movements but they made Kurt feel like he could fly. Adam insisted on paying for the cab and then he led Kurt into his building and up to his apartment. Once he had the door unlocked he tugged Kurt in by his tie and kicked the door shut behind them.

Adam had a way of making everything seem really new to Kurt, and making out was definitely at the top of that list. He swept his tongue gently across Kurt's bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth to worry it with his teeth. Just when Kurt thought he would deepen the kiss, he didn't. He pulled back, dropping little kisses to the place his teeth had only just been. His arms held Kurt firmly to his chest but his hands were gently, his thumb brushing slow and soft over Kurt's cheek. Kurt got lost in it, he didn't think, he just felt, and it was sublime. Without ever really realizing it he was pushing Adam down onto the couch and straddling his lap as Adam cupped his face, his kisses finally turning desperate.

"My god you're perfect," Adam told him breathlessly when he pulled back suddenly. "You're so talented and charming and gorgeous... and hot... I almost can't believe you're here," Adam's eyes were wide and so earnest that all Kurt could do was leaned his forehead into Adam's and sigh. "That's exactly how I feel about you," he laughed softly, his eyes closing as Adam wrapped his arms around him tightly, cradling him close.

The next time they kissed Kurt forgot to care about breathing altogether. He wanted Adam and Adam wanted him and he didn't have any more fears about it. Not a one. So when his hands traced under Adam's shirt there was very little hesitation before he was moving them down to Adam's fly. His fingers almost didn't shake.

But he didn't get any further than that. Adam's hand covered his and lifted it away. He pulled back, searching Kurt's face, looking for something maybe, Kurt didn't know. What he did know was that he'd just been rejected and suddenly he felt really stupid for listening to Rachel. He tried to slip off Adam's lap, but Adam still had his hand.

"Kurt, wait," Adam pleaded.

The tone of his voice was almost heart wrenching so Kurt stopped trying to tug his hand back and waited. Adam let it go but reached for Kurt's cheek instead. 

"I don't think I'm ready for that, tonight," he said gently. "But that doesn't mean I don't want you. I'm not sure I've ever wanted anyone as much as you, Kurt." Adam spoke the last part so softly it was almost a whisper. His smile was cautious as he waited for Kurt's response. "Will you wait for me?" Adam prompted, a hint of worry edging into his voice.

"Yes, of course," Kurt felt sort of terrible now for worrying him. And for jumping the gun, as it were. "Of course we can wait, I just wasn't sure about what you wanted tonight and Rachel told me that coffee was a code and there was a whole thing about this being our fourth date and I guess I just got caught up in it. At first I was worried that you'd be expecting us to spend the night together and then I was excited because I thought that's what was happening. Kurt felt a little deflated and embarrassed for admitting all of that but Adam just leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"That's sort of adorable," Adam said, smiling. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one who doesn't know what to do with myself." He was teasing Kurt, but it was working because Kurt was smiling now too. "We should probably have a serious adult conversation now about how we feel and what we expect, but I'd really just like to kiss you again and then when our lips are numb I'll go actually make coffee and we can try to be responsible." Adam's grin was just a little bit wicked, his eyes crinkled and sparkling. 

"I think I'm okay with that," Kurt told him, chucking right up until Adam pulled their mouths back together. 

They did kiss until their lips were sore and Adam did make a pot of coffee for them. Kurt texted Rachel to let her know he was safe and staying with Adam and he felt just a little bit smug to think she would definitely jump to conclusions about what he was doing. Then they sat on the couch curled around each other laughing and talking for hours. They talked about themselves and their hopes and dreams. They talked about growing up and how they'd each come to NYADA. They even talked a little about past relationships, without too much detail, and Kurt found out that Adam's high school experience was a lot like his own. When they ran out of personal details they talked about music and art and theater and debated which of the new Broadway shows would win Tony's. 

At seven thirty Adam asked Kurt out for their fifth date and had Kurt pick a diner for breakfast where they leaned sleepily together and ate ridiculous amounts of waffles and bacon and neither one of them worried about what was coming next because they both knew that whatever it was, it was going to be incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my very first Kadam fic. I sat down with the intent to write Kadam porn and this happened. Let me know if you think there should be more! And finally the song they danced to was [Norah Jones - Come Away With Me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QKEuOO0lQPc).


End file.
